Extra Sensory Perception
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya Hinata memilih untuk tinggal di kos-kosan namun siapa sangka disana ia bertemu dengan Shion yang menyadarkannya kalau dia bukan gadis biasa, ia istimewa. / Diangkat dari kisah nyata. Cerita gadis indigo / Prolog / Belum ada pair. Nggak pinter bikin summary, Author amatir / R
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :**  
**AU, OOC, typo(s), bahasa sesuka inner author yang sangat amatir ini.**

**SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FICT YANG MUNGKIN ANEH INI. BILA PADA PERTENGAHAN CERITA INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN HARAPAN ANDA, SILAKAN KLIK BACK ATAU UNDO.**

**HAPPY READING ^_^**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo masih setia memperhatikan layar laptopnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa saat apa yang dibacanya terasa menggelitik perutnya.

Ia menghela nafas setelah mengetik sesuatu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sambil menunggu balasan dari teman chat-nya ia melihat kaca transparan yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Kendaraan berlalu-lalang diluar sana meski hari masih pukul 08.46. Rupanya dihari sabtu ini banyak orang yang bepergian. Menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarganya atau sekedar mengunjungi beberapa keluarga, mungkin. Atau bisa juga seperti dirinya, ingin bertemu teman lama.

Matanya menatap lurus keseberang jalan mengabaikan bunyi yang terkesan ringan dari laptopnya. Seulas senyum penuh arti terlukis dengan indah pada bibir peach saat ia membaca sebuah papan yang tertulis Konoha Vocational School tepat disebelah gerbang yang tertutup. Disana ada beberapa burung dara dan burung gereja yang tengah bermain dengan riang.

Mata soft lavendernya memperhatikan gerbang itu lekat-lekat. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melewati gerbang itu, mungkin dua tahun lalu. Matanya membulat sebentar lalu sebuah senyum kembali pada wajahnya, senyum yang terkesan membalas senyum seseorang.

'Mungkin aku tak melihatmu. Tapi aku masih bias merasakan kau tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sudah lama tak kulihat..'

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Rate : T **

**Pair : belum ada**

**Genres : Supernatural, Friendship, Horror, Family**

_**Yun Ran Livianda, present..**_

**Extra Sensory Perception**  
Prolog

Senja hampir tiba. Sebulir air sisa hujan tadi siang menetes dari ujung dedaunan karena tertarik gravitasi bumi. Disuatu kamar yang jendelanya terbuka tampak seorang gadis duduk menatap anggrek bulan yang tengah berbunga.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap sayang?" Tanya Hiashi dari luar kamar putri sulungnya.

"Iya chichi, sebentar lagi aku keluar!" serunya dari dalam kamar.

Hinata masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan tersenyum pada anggrek yang memang sudah berada di depan kamarnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku pergi.." pamit gadis indigo itu sambil menutup jendela kamarnya.

Segera ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Disana, dibalik pintu seorang gadis 13 tahun menatapnya sedih. Hanabi, adik Hinata memeluk kakaknya erat.

"Pengecut! Kau curang! Kau curang!" hanabi terus mengatai Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan adik satu-satunya.

"Kau harus kembali! Hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan! Kau harus kembali!" airmata mulai keluar dari mata sang adik.

"Aku akan kembali imouto. Karena aku nee-chanmu. Kau jaga diri dan hatimu. Kau harus kuat. Maaf meninggalkanmu." Hinata mulai melepas pelukannya.

"Kau curang! Kau lari sendirian! Tapi aku memaafkanmu asal kau kembali. Kau harus kembali."

"Tentu." Hinata tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Hanabi.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang depan. Tapi disana kedua orang tuanya sudah saling melempar kata-kata kasar yang bahkan tak pantas untuk masuk kependengaran seorang brandalan sekalipun.

"Aku akan pergi, apa kalian akan terus bertengkar?" kedua orang tua Hinata diam.

"Haha, aku pamit.." Hinata menghampiri sang ibu lalu memeluknya.

"Jaga sikapmu di tempat orang." Ibu Hinata melepaskan pelukan putrinya. "JANGAN TIRU KELAKUAN TOU-SAN MU!"

"JAGA MULUTMU PEREMPUAN! HARUSN-"

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju mobil sang ayah yang terpakir di depan rumah besarnya, mengabaikan pertengkaran yang tak akan ada habisnya itu. Hanabi? Gadis itu sudah memasuki kamarnya.

Dari dalam mobil ia melihat anggrek yang ada di depan jendela kamarnya. Anggrek itupun seolah tengah menatapnya sedih. 'Aku tak ingin kembali. Akan ku jalani apa yang harus ku jalani. Kau jagalah Hanabi. Karena iapun imoutomu.'

* * *

Langit sudah mulai menorehkan warna jingganya pada kanvas yang terbentang luas itu. Burung-burung beterbangan kembali pada sarangnya. Menghabiskan dinginnya malam bersama anggota keluarganya. Ya, sudah lama warna jingga itu menjadi tanda dari alam kepada seluruh makhluk untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya, atau memulainya.

Hinata masih duduk dibangku penumpang seorang diri. Sedang Hiashi masih mempertahankan konsentrasinnya pada tikungan-tikungan aspal yang dilaluinya. Hinata hanya diam mellihat keluar jendela. Mencoba merekam jalan yang hampir setiap hari dilaluinya. Bukan karena ia akan melupakannya, tapi mungkin ia akan merindukannya.

Hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, seolah otak mereka sudah penuh dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Sesekali Hiashi melirik putrinya dari spion tengah dan bukannya Hinata tak mengetahuinya, gadis itu hanya mengabaikannya. Mereka tak tahu cara memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem.!" Hiashi mencoba menarik perhatian putri sulungnya yang tampak melamun. "Bila kau butuh bantuanku, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomer barumu." Hinata tetap menerawang keluar jendela.

Hiashi membuang nafasnya yang terasa berat.  
"Maaf.."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Semua ini?" Suara Hinata sedikit meninggi dan melihat wajah ayahnya pada pantulan kaca depan. "Entahlah.."

Hiashi kembali melirik spion depan hanya untuk menemukan Hinata yang sudah kembali menatap lukisan alam.  
"Bila kau sudah dewasa kau akan mengerti."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tak peduli! Lakukan apa yang kalian mau! Aku akan menjalani apa yang harus ku jalani."

Hiashi tak sanggup menjawab perkataan gadis 17 tahun yang itu saat melihat airmata Hinata meluncur dengan indah, walau sebenarnya ia marah mendengar kata-kata itu.

Senja masih setia menemani perjalanan kedua orang itu. Menuju tempat yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata sebelumnya, menuju rumah barunya. Tidak, Hinata tidak dipaksa untuk menerima perjodohan atau terpaksa menjadi budak seseorang yang kaya raya karena keluarganya terbelit hutang. Ini hanya cerita sederhana tentang gadis sederhana, yang istimewa.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai Hinata memilih meninggalkan rumah dengan cara halus. Ia tak mampu jika otaknya dipenuhi oleh masalah-masalah orang tuanya. Pundaknya terlalu kecil untuk memikul semua itu. "Melarikan Diri" itulah olokan Hanabi padanya tempo hari. Sejujurnya Hinata tak keberatan dengan opini imoutonya, toh itu kenyataannya.  
Sekali saja, biarkan gadis yang selalu menutur itu punya pilihannya sendiri.

Mobil milik Hiashi berhenti di halaman yang cukup luas. Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Sejenak ia menatap rumah yang tak terlalu besar tapi juga tak bisa dibilang kecil. Setelah puas, Hinata memutar arah pandangannya hanya untuk memastikan gerbang Konoha Vacational School yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tak dilewatinya karena libur kenaikan kelas masih ada di tempatnya, berjarak satu rumah besar dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mulai besok jarak sekolah dan rumahnya akan sangat dekat, tak lebih dari 15 meter mengingat sebelumnya ia harus menempuh jarak sekitar 20 km hanya untuk sampai disini dengan menaiki bus umum.

Hinata mengehela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membantu sang ayah tempak kerepotan dengan barang bawaannya.

**DEGG**

Langkah pertama itu begitu terasa. Membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Tinggal disini akan menarik dan penuh tantangan. Sesuatu yang tak terbayangkan akan terjadi dan merubah dirinya. Itu hanya firasat.

Tapi firasatnya selalu benar..

**TBC**

**Huwaa...  
Apa ini.?  
****  
**

**Hmmm..  
Ini adalah fict supernatural pertama Yun Ran, sekaligus multichap pertama.  
:)**

**Genresnya belum terasa ya?  
Mungkin di chapter depan, atau depan, depan, depannya lagi bakal terasa  
#dibantai**

**Sebenernya Yun sendiri nggak puas ama prolog ini, tapi..  
semoga reader terhibur dan tertarik.**

**Soal pair, Yun belum tentukan..  
Yang pasti Hinata adalah pemeran utamanya..**

**Ada saran? ^_^**

**Yun adalah author amatir, jadi mohon reviewnya..**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :**  
**AU, AR, OOC, typo(s), bahasa sesuka inner author yang sangat amatir ini. R&R**

**SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FICT YANG MUNGKIN ANEH INI. BILA PADA PERTENGAHAN CERITA INI TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN HARAPAN ANDA, SILAKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' ATAU 'UNDO'**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Dengan malas Hinata membuka kelopak matanya saat sinar mentari pagi memasuki kamarnya. Kawanan burung gereja sudah berisik di luar jendela kamarnya. Ya, kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2 membuatnya sejajar dengan atap rumah tetangga yang rumahnya tak dibangun bertingkat seperti rumah kos-nya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menandang pada satu-satunya jam dinding dikamar itu, dekat jendela. 08.23.

"Ohh.." Ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya.

Connecting...

Processing..

Loading..

Compl-

"Uwwaaaahhhhh..!" Pekiknya saat menyadari hari sudah sangat siang.

Secepat kilat ia menyambar handuk dan peralatan mandinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada dilantai satu dengan menuruni tangga. Mengabaikan kedua temannya yang masih betah dibawa selimut dan bermain di alam mimpi.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SaiHina slight NaruHina**

**Genre : Supranatural, Friendship, Horror, Family**

**Yun Ran Livianda, present..**

**Extra Sensory Perception**

**Chapter 1**

"Ittekimasu!" Teriak Hinata dari luar rumah sambil memakai sebelah sepatunya sambil berjalan.

"Nee-cchhaaannnnn! Tuuunnnngggguuuuhhhh..." Teriak seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang pucat yang menenteng sepatu sekolahnya dari dalam rumah.

"Cepat Shion-chan! Kita sudah terlambat!" Seru gadis tomboy yang selalu mengikat rambut coklatnya ala micky mouse.

"Kyaahh.. Tunggu.." Shion berlari menyusul Hinata dan Ten Ten yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu hanya memakai kaus kaki dan sepasang sepatu yang masih ditangan.

Shion segera memakai sepasang sepatunya saat kedua gadis di depannya sedang mengintip gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup dari balik pohon di depan pagar pembatas. Hei, ayolah~ gerbang sekolah di tutup tepat setelah bel sekolah berbunyi jam 09.00 dan sekarang sudah jam 09.16. Mengingat tempat dimana mereka tinggal hanya berjarak 1 (SATU) rumah dari sekolah maka mereka benar-benar terlambat!

"Biar ku cek" bisik Ten Ten pada kedua temannya dengan tatapan lurus ke arah pos satpam.

**DEG**

Hinata merasa ada yang memperhatikanya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan menemukan seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan corak hitam melingkar pada mata kirinya yang duduk di tengah gerbang sekolah sedang menatapnya. Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya ketika kucing itu tiba-tiba membuang muka saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aman!" Info Ten Ten sambil menggeser gerbang sekolah secara perlahan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang berisik dan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

Ketiga gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kelas masing-masing dengan perasaan was-was. Hari ini giliran Oro-sensei yang piket, mereka harus cepat sebelum ketahuan terlambat dan dihukum 'menari' bersama ular kesayangan sang sensei.

Hinata berlari melewati kolidor sekolah. Nafasnya hampir berhenti saat berbelok. Di depannya salah seorang guru ter-killer tengah berjalan dengan santai memunggungginya. Hinata berjalan pelan berusaha tanpa suara di belakang Anko-sensei sambil menutar otaknya. Mencari cara agar ia terhindar dari hukuman guru BP yang akan mengajar di kelasnya SAAT INI.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat dari arah berlawanan terlihat kepala sekolah sedang berjalan semakin mendekat dengan tumpukan kertas ditanganya sedang berbincang dengan sang guru piket.

'Mampus!' Rutuknya.

"Sensei?" Hinata berlari menghampiri Anko-sensei. Berurusan dengan Anko lebih baik dari pada dengan Kepala sekolah sekaligus Orochi-sensei. "Boleh saya bantu?" Hinata menunjuk map yang berisi tumpukan kertas di tangan kanan Anko-sensei.

Anko menoleh lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlambat?" Tanyanya tajam saat melihat tas di bahu Hinata.

"Ah, tadi saya sedang belajar di kantin untuk ulangan hari ini sampai tidak mendengar bel berbunyi. Untung Chouza-san menegur saya tadi." Hinata tersenyum terpaksa.

Anko merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Apa kau tak ada waktu seharian kemarin sampai-sampai harus belajar di kantin pagi ini?!" Skat mat! Sekedar info, kemarin hari minggu.

"Kemarin saya pulang sensei, dan baru kembali pagi tadi." Bohong Hinata dengan lancar dan menyakinkan.

"Oh~" Anko tersenyum. "Baiklah.."

Anko memberikan map biru tebal nan berat di tangan kepada Hinata. Lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas 12-1 yang ada setelah melewati 3 kelas lagi.

"Tsunade-sama.." Sapa Anko sambil membungkuk diikuti oleh Hinata saat mereka berpapasan dengan kepala sekolah KVS.

Kepala sekolah yang mendapat julukan NeSi alias Nenek sekSi dari para siswanya itu tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan Anko dan Hinata.

"Ohayou Anko-sensei~" sapa Orocimaru centil. Sungguh, jika Hinata tak tahu etika sudah pasti ia pukul muka majikan Manda itu dengan map di tanganya. Sangat menakutkan.

Tanpa membalas Anko langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh. Ya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara para pengajar kalau Anko adalah kekasih guru killer macam Orochimaru dan mereka sedang bertengkar, itu gosipnya. Lalu kenapa Hinata bisa tahu akan hal itu? Tentu saja karena ia adalah siswi yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Masuk daftar siswi kesayangan para guru, jadilah ia terkadang bergosip ria dengan para sensei.

"Sensei?" Hinata mulai merasa sakit pada cengraman Anko. Anko benar-benar menyeret Hinata sampai di depan kelas jutuan mereka.

Anko berhenti dan melepas cengkramannya. Ia berbalik menatap Hinata dan membuka mulutnya. Hanya membuka mulut beberapa detik lalu menutupnya dan menghela nafas. Terkesan ingin bicara sesuatu tapi di urungkan.

"Sudahlah.." Anko memasuki kelas lebih dulu.

Hinata mengangkat alis kirinya.

**"Masalah percintaan, ini akan sulit."** Komentar sebuah suara tepat di sebelah kanan Hinata.

Spontan Hinata langsung melirik ke sumber suara dan menemukan sesosok pemuda transparan berambut coklat sepunggung dan kedua bola mata yang memiliki warna berbeda memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya dari dinding. Hinata hanya memutar kedua matanya lalu menyusul Anko memasuki kelasnya.

Apa author mengetik pemuda transparan?

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Tek**

**Tek**

**Tek**

Jarum jam yang menunjuk pukul 09.49 terus bergerak menimbulkan bunyi yang teratur dan menggema di kelas yang sedang diadakan ulangan harian saat ini. Hinata hanya melihat barisan angka dan huruf di tanganya dengan bosan. Sesekali ia melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya. Ya, dia duduk sendirian di bangku yang harusnya diisi oleh dua orang itu karena sedang terjadi salah paham antara dia dan Matsuri yang kini duduk di barisan paling belakang.

**"Berbaikanlah.."** Ucap pemuda di sebelah kanan Hinata. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding putih dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

'Hanya salah paham, tak apa. Dia baik-baik saja' batin Hinata menjawab ucapan pemuda di sampingnya.

**"Kau ini-"**

**BRAKK**

Pintu kelas 12-1 digeser secara paksa dari luar membuat seisi kelas melompat kaget bahkan sebagian berteriak sekaligus memotong perkataan pemuda transparan yang selalu berada di kelas itu. Memunculkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Namikaze Naruto, kau terlambat!" Pernyataan Anko-sensei saat melihat pelaku kekerasan terhadap pintu kelas.

"E-eto.." Wajah tan pemuda itu memucat. "Ta-tadi di jalan macet sensei.." Sangkalnya dengan gugup yang ketara dan senyum lima jarinya.

"Macet? Benarkah? Setahuku rumahmu ada di sebrang jalan.." Anko berjalan mendekati pintu dimana pemuda itu berdiri.

"A-a-ah.." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Ta-tapi memang macet sensei." Naruto berusaha menyakinkan dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal itu.

**"Anak ini tak pernah belajar berbohong, berbeda denganmu Hime."** Komentar pemuda itu pada Hinata. Sedang Hinata langsung mendelik karena secara tak langsung ia diejek 'pandai berbohong'

"APA AKU HARUS MEMBANGUN JEMBATAN PENYEBANGAN AGAR KAU TAK TERLAMBAT, HUH?!" Semprot Anko-sensei tepat dimuka Naruto dengan kuah tanpa kembalian (?) membuat hampir seluruh siswa menahat tawa.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"KAU TAK BOLEH IKUT MATA PELAJANKU SELAMA 1 BULAN PENUH!" Amuk Anko pada Naruto.

Hinata hanya menatap kasihan pada Naruto yang hampir mati berdiri. Hinata duduk di bangku paling kiri depan dimana tak sampai 2 meter dari bangkunya adalah pintu kelas. Tentu ia bisa merasakan betapa panas suasana saat ini.

"Tolong dia.." Bisik pemuda bertatto dikedua pipinya yang duduk di belakang bangkunya. "Kau menyukainya kan? Selamatkan! Ini kesempatanmu menarik perhatiannya" Kiba terus merayu Hinata untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

**GLUBK**

Hinata menelan paksa ludahnya yang terasa sebesar batu. Kiba benar. Ini adalah kesempatanya untuk menarik perhatian orang yang sudah disukainya sejak kelas 1 dulu. 'Harus! Harus berani!' Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"S-sensei?" Panggil Hinata pada sensei yang sedang tak enak hati itu.

"Kau mau membelanya Hyuuga-chan?" Anko menatap tajam Hinata.

"B-bu-bukan begitu sensei. Ta-tapi kalau Naruto-kun tak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran matematika selama sebulan, i-itu bisa merusak karir sensei." Kiba berani bertaruh kalau saat ini jantung Hinata hampir berhenti karena takut.

"Apa maksudmu!?" Tuntut Anko yang saat ini melangkah mendekat kemeja Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun bukan siswa yang pi-pintar.." Hinata makin takut karena Naruto meliriknya tak suka. "Ka-kalau dia tidak ikut pelajaran sensei, dia bi-bisa tak lulus saat ujian kelulusan nanti da-dan akan mencoreng nama baik sekolah. Se-sensei bisa di cap sebagai pengajar yang ga-ga-ga-" sungguh Hinata masih sayang nyawa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Gagal?" Tebak Anko dengan datar.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kaku bagai robot untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensei-nya. Anko menatap tajam nan menusuk tepat kemata soft lavender Hinata. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Kau ada benarnya.." Anko mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Hinata lalu berjalan menuju mejanya. "Kau, Namikaze-kun.." Anko melirik pemuda yang masih berdiri dengan tampang 'mati aku' "Kemari ambil kertas ulanganmu dan duduk disamping Hyuuga-chan. Aku akan membicarakan hukumanmu dengan guru piket hari ini." *Author : Modus tu!* #dililitular

**BLUSHH**

**"Ihihihihi.."** Pemuda transparan disamping Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah saat mendengar perkataan sensei-nya dan tepukan di pundak dari Kiba.

Author rasa jantung Hinata akan keluar. Lupakan rasa takut pada Anko-sensei, karena seorang Namikaze Naruto akan duduk disebelahnya.

"H-Hyuuga-chan?" Hinata menoleh ke arah yang diyakininya memanggil namanya.

Hinata menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dengan jantung yang meloncat-loncat. "Iya?" Ucapnya berusaha sewajar mungkin meski ia sadar kalau wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"Sa-sankyuu sudah membantuku.." Ucapnya malu-malu.

Demi celana dalam Zeus! Apa ini? Seorang Namikaze Naruto pemuda yang disukainya sejak 2 tahun lalu sekarang berbicara denganya dengan wajah meronah merah dan terbata.

'Tidak Hinata. Naruto tak mungkin suka padamu!'

Hinata coba menyakinkan dirinya agar tak berharap. Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu dari sejumlah siswa yang populer di sekolah. Mempunyai banyak penggemar yang tak segan-segan menjerit saat bertemu denganya.

"Dou itashimashite" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku" ucapnya ragu-ragu dengan tangan dan mata yang bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku sudah di tunggu Sasuke" lanjutnya dengan senyum lima jari khas miliknya.

**BLUSH**

"I-iya.." Nada suara Hinata lirih dan wajah merona. 'Bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan!' Runtuknya. Dengan menghela nafas Hinata membereskan peralatan sekolahnya untuk istirahat. Mengabaikan Naruto yang masih tampak gelisa.

**"Ahahahahahh.."** Tawa pemuda transparan yang yang selalu berada pada dinding di samping Hinata.** "Berharap, eh?"**

'Diam kau hantu!' Sungut Hinata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku dengar kau suka ini, maaf hanya coretan tak berguna. Kau bisa membuangnya."

Hinata terkejutt saat tiba-tiba Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depanya meletakan selembar kertas yang terlipat dan bicara dengan lantang serta cepat lalu berlari keluar dengan tergesah-gesah sampai kepalanya terbentur kusen pintu.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung dengan apa yang dialaminya barusan dan melihat Naruto yang sudah beraduh mulut dengan Sasuke di depan kelas 12-3 dari celah pintu. Setelah sadar dari shock Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandanganya lalu bernafas lega. Untunglah tak ada yang melihat peristiwa kilat dan ke-OOC-an seorang pangeran sekolah barusan.

Hinata mengambil secarik kertas yang tergeletak dihadapanya. Ragu-ragu ia membuka lipatan itu.

**"Apa itu?"** Tanya pemuda transparan dan ikut melihat apa yang dilihat oleh Hinata (satu-satunya manusia yang bisa melihatnya). Merasa tak kunjung mendapat jawaban pemuda itu memilih untuk mengalihkan pandanganya pada Hinata. Dan pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menemukan wajah Hinata yang memerah, mata berbinar dan efek blink-blink di udara sekitar Hinata lengkap dengan hamparan lembah berbunga menjadi background.

Memang apa itu?

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Shit! Tubuhku sakit semua!" Maki Ten Ten saat duduk di tepi ranjang dan berusaha memasang KOYO di punggungnya.

Diluar sana angin malam berhembus membelai puncak pepohonan. Ya, meski jarum pendek jam dinding sudah berada di angka 9 pun angin takkan berhenti. Memang kapan angin pernah berhenti untuk berhembus?

"Memang apa hukumanmu nee-san?" Tanya Shion yang merapikan kuku-kukunya tanganya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari tersialku!? Kenapa aku harus terlambat di jam guru yang bersemangat masa muda! Hhuuwwweeee... Aku benar-benar ingin menangis." Ucapnya sambil membaringkan tubuh di sisi ranjang paling kiri. "Aku dihukum berlari keliling lapangan 22 kali lalu berjalan berjongkok sebanyak 10 kali di tambah harus memasukan bola ke gawang sebanyak 20 kali dengan siswa teladanya yaitu Lee-senpai menjadi keeper yang notabene adalah keeper terbaik di sekolah kita. Hhhuuuwwweeee.. Itu bukan hukuman, tapi siksaan.." Curhatnya sampai meneteskan airmata.

"Ahahahahahah.. Nista nasibmu nee-san! Ahahahahh.. Aku turut berbelasungkawa. Ahahahah.." Shion meranjak dari duduk lesehanya dilantai dan menyusul Ten Ten ke ranjang berukuran king size itu. "Lebih baik nasibku ternyata." Ucapnya sambil mengambil boneka lumba-lumba kesayanganya. "Aku dihukum untuk menata ulang buku di perpustakaan. Kau tahu, ada lebih dari 500 buku disana? Dan itu sama artinya aku berjaga di perpustakaan saat istirahat selama 6 hari kedepan untuk menyelesaikan hukumanku." Lanjutnya dengan mata berbinar. Ten Ten hanya bisa sweatdrop saat mendengar penuturan Kutu Buku seperti Shion.

'Akan ku katakan pada Kurenai-sensei kalau dia memberi hukuman yang salah pada Shion' batin Ten Ten merasa ibah pada nasib teman seperjuanganya yang sepertinya akan tenggelam diantara buku-buku selama beberapa hari dan tentu saja Shion bukan hanya menyukai hukuman itu tapi MENCINTAInya.. Astaga..

"Ne~, nee-chan kenapa kau hanya diam? Ceritakan pada kami apa hukumanmu" Ten Ten berusaha mengalihkan perhatian gadis bersurai indigo yang tengelam diantara tumpukan soal-soal yang TERLIHAT sedang dikerjakanya.

Merasa kesal tak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis yang merupakan senpai-nya di sekolah maka ia beranjak dan mengintip apa yang di kerjakan oleh Hinata. Mengangkat kedua alisnya saat menemukan Hinata tengah senyum-senyum sendiri dengan gaje-nya sambil melihat secarik kertas yang bergambarkan suatu karakter pada anime kesukaanya.

"Kenapa dengan gambar itu?" Tanya Ten Ten tepat disebelah Hinata. Tentu Hinata yang tak menyadari keberadaanya kanget.

"Aiisshhh! Ten-chan! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" Semprot Hinata sambil menampar 'pelan' pipi Ten Ten.

"Ahh! Salahmu sendiri melamun!" Belanya sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja ditampar Hinata. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '-chan'!" Tambahnya sambil memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

"Ahahahahahh" Shion cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua teman sekamarnya. "Memang itu gambar apa?" Tanya Shion menghampiri keduanya sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Kazune Kujyo, dari anime Kamichama Karin." Jawab Hinata sambil menyimpan kembali kertasnya.

"Oh, anime itu?" Ten Ten manggut-manggut.

"Memang kau tahu?" Tanya Shion yang memang tak tahu apa-apa soal anime.

"Eheheheh.." Ten Ten nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Uhh, dasar!" Shion memalingkan wajah. "Nee-chan, apa sekolah kita memang angker?" Tanya Shion pada Hinata yang sudah kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sejenak Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya . "Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada siswa yang menakut-nakutimu? Kaliankan masih beberapa minggu sekolah disini wajar kalau masih ada yang ingin mengerjai kalian."

Shion menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh di perpustakaan."

"Demi apapun! Aku benci cerita seram! Dan ini sudah malam! Ayo kita tidur!" Ten Ten mengambil selimutnya lalu berbaring disisi kiri ranjang.

"Aneh apa? Sudah! Ini sudah malam, kita tidur. Besok jam pertamamu Gay-sensei 'kan? Jangan sampai kau mendapat Latihan Khusus seperti Ten Ten tadi pagi." Hinata membuka jendela kamar yang tadi tertutup, membiarkan semilir angin malam mendinginkan ruangan yang dihuni 3 gadis itu agar lekas terlelap. Lalu mematikan lampu dan mengambil posisi disisi ranjang paling kanan dan Shion berada di tengah masih memeluk boneka kesayanganya.

'Apa Shion sama sepertiku?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati sambil memeluk gulingnya memunggungi Shion.

"Jadi kita sama ya?" Tanya Shion seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Kau?" Hinata langsung memalingkan posisinya menghadap Shion.

Shion tersenyum. "Aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Tapi terasa sulit jika kau orangnya." Tambahnya.

Hinata menatap mata lavender jernih milik Shion, seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Dapat! Akhirnya keduanya saling tersenyum lalu bersama menuju alam mimpi mengabaikan pertanyaan 'Apa yang kalian bicarakan?' Dari Ten Ten.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Tapi mereka sama-sama tahu, masih ada hari esok..

**TBC**

**Minna~**  
**Nich chapter 1 ESP update.! ^_^**

**Pair sudah Yun tentukan..**  
**SaiHina..**  
**Tapi tetep ada NaruHina kok..**  
**Padahal HAMPIR SEMUA reader meminta pair NaruHina T.T**  
**Yun pilih SaiHina karena NaruHina cuma di awal cerita aja.**  
**Gomen kalau membuat kalian kecewa.. :(**

**Abis cerita inikan diangkat dari kisah nyata (walau nggak 100% sama persis) jadinya Yun milih chara yang emang kepribadianya mirip ama yang asli..**

**Ya biarpun ada beberapa adegan romance ala ABG awalnya Yun nggak mau kasih pair karena emang fic ini bukan genre romance. Tapi karena ada yang bilang entar jadinya hambar kalo nggak ada pair, jadi Yun pilih SaiHina..**

**Sekali lagi maafkan Yun karena pair utamanya bukan NaruHina ya? m(_._)m**

**Thanks buat yg review di prolog kemarin :**

**Yuuki Chen, **kurang panjang? Karena kemarin prolog jadi nggak usah panjang-panjang menurutku #plakk Ok, update! Moga chapter ini nggak panjang dan nggak pendek.. Pair SaiHina tapi akan ada NaruHina di awal cerita.. Ejaan akan ku coba perhatikan, tapi aku hanya manusia. Mohon pengertiannya. Feel? Aku juga masih mencari T.T Sankyuu dah mampir.. m(_._)m

**Akasuna Yuri-chan, **hihihihihi #nyengir Thanks dah mampir (y) :*

**bala-san dewa hikikomori,** pair SaiHina.. Arigato masukannya.. m(_._)m

**naruhina alwas, **sip (y) nich update! :D Thanks dah mampir :*

**Hhhaaaa..**  
**Padahal readernya cukup banyak tapi yang mampir buat review cuma 4 :(**

**Tak apalah..**

**Yun juga ucapkan makasih banyak buat pada para silent reader :D**  
**Tapi kalo bisa mampir dan kasih kritik atau saran ya?**

**Ok, sekian chapter 1**

**R&R pleasee~..**

**:***


End file.
